Never Fading
by SoUsay234
Summary: I would never like him, why couldn't he get that and move on? But this is James Potter we're talking about, and he isn't the type of guy to give up, he's the type to fight until he gets what he wants... unfortunately for me.
1. Not Giving Up

Never Fading

Disclaimer: I don't own HP (ha! I wish!) and I'm not JK Rowling (well duh…)

(A/N: I'm not sure if Peter has a place in the story, I kinda hate his ass so… I guess you'll find out eventually.)

"I am never going to like you Potter, get it through that thick head of yours." I mumbled as Potter sat down next to me on the couch of the Head's common room. He scratched his head and huffed.

"Look, Lily, I didn't even say anything," He complained.

I looked up at him from my book and gave him a level look "Good. That way you won't get any ideas,"

He sighed again looking away "Evans," He said, and then he huffed loudly.

"What?" I snapped

"Nothing," He grunted, getting up. "You know, Evans, I'm really not that bad; you could try giving my a chance for a change."

"Never,"

"Never say never," He put in cheerfully.

"Sod off, Potter,"

He sat down again and looked at me, his usual cocky grin on his lips. "You don't truly want that,"

"Now you are a mind reader?"

"No, but you are an open book,"

"Right…"

"Oh come on Lily, tell me why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why not go out with me?"

"Because. You. Are. A. Prat."

"Huh?" He said, getting up again "Would you go out with me I proved to you that I'm not?"

"I said never, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did," He agreed "But haven't you ever heard people who say never always end up doing what they said they would never do?"

"Not always," I countered.

"99.9% of the times; why do you have to be so damn stubborn Lily?" He asked, I sighed looking away.

"Leave me alone,"

"Fine." He said raising his hands up in front of himself defensively. "Just give the question a thought Lils, 'cause I'm not leaving you alone until you answer"

"Well then yeah I would…not,"

"That was harsh,"

"Really? Damn, I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings James-ie boy,"

He glared at me "Not even you could get away with that Lillian,"

"Seems I just did." I smiled, then sauntered up to my room and opened the door. "Just give up on me Potter, you're never going to get me."

"I'll never give up on you Evans," He said looking at fixedly. I laughed and closed the door to my room.

(A/N: Thanks for reading, and if you left a review you would really make my day :0)


	2. Bouquets & Potions

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not JK Rowling, which means I don't own HP, which means…I don't know but you get the point, right?

Chapter One

"Did you understand today's lesson? It was too damn complicated," Lynn Taylor, my best friend, complained while we got out of Charms class. I glanced at her and rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe you would've got it if you could take your eyes off, Brent Moore."

She blushed, looking away, "But he looked so cute today."

"If by cute you mean asleep, then yeah, he did."

"Hey, Evans!" A voice greeted behind me, I turned to look at Potter, and then quickened my pace, "Evans! Wait, where are you going?"

"Far away from you," I mumbled, pulling Lynn along with me. There was no such luck, Potter and the rest of his band followed behind us.

"Don't be so mean, Lils. I brought you something," He said, his usual cocky grin on his lips.

I didn't so much as look at him as Lynn and I entered the potions classroom and sat down at our usual table. The rest of the marauders, as they like to call themselves, went to save sits at their usual tables while Potter lingered behind, trying to get a response out of me.

"I think this are your favorite," he mumbled, leaving a small glass vase with apple blossom arranged neatly inside. Lynn stood up and took the vase before I could say anything.

"Oh my God!! Where did you get this?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. I glared at her, and hid my face in my hands.

He grimaced looking at me and scratched the back of his head "There's an apple tree just outside of school."

"Lily!!! He got your favorite flowers!!!" she said, as excited, as a kid would be if Christmas came early.

"Yeah he did, so?"

Potter sighed and looked down at the floor, shoulders hunching "I thought you would like them," he added dejectedly.

I pursed my lips, looking at him "You don't have to give me things, Potter," I said finally.

That made him look up at me again, "What if I want to?"

I shook my head, turning my back to him. Lynn narrowed her eyes at me and sighed. Potter opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and looked away.

"Shouldn't you go sit down?" I pointed out, raising my eyebrows at him. He pursed his lips, and stared at me for a few seconds then finally walked away defeated.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs beneath the desk. I looked up again as Lynn started drumming her fingers on the table, glaring at me.

"What?"

"You know what," she answered without looking away. I tilted my head back slightly and huffed.

"Oh come on, Lynn, don't tell me you are on his side," I pleaded.

"I'm not, but that was downright mean."

"Mean? How?" I asked, perplexed.

"The guy bothered enough to get you your favorite flowers, and all you can say is 'Don't give me things'?"

I sighed, "Oh come on, Lynn, he doesn't even really like me."

"Sure he doesn't, he only wants to get in your pants!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. I stared at her and blinked "Oh come on, Lily, snap out of that little world of yours, that guy is head-over-heels for you, but you won't give him the time of day"

I looked away, staring at the edge of the table, with pursed lips. Lynn took her pen and twirled it around her fingers.

"You should at least thank him, you know?" she muttered after a while. I looked up at her incredulously "If you don't I'm never talking to you again."

"What?" I asked in a half voice, glancing over at his table. He was looking at me, and when he saw me looking at him, he smiled. I looked away, and then at Lynn again, "You have to be kidding."

"I'm not. If you don't thank him, I will never talk to you again," she said inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. I glared at her then looked away, crossing my arms over my chest. I fixed my gaze on the glass vase Potter had given me and sighed.

"…Evans and Potter, Black and Crowe, Green and Nash…" I heard Slughorn reciting names and sighed sliding down further on my seat, I hated when he changed partners, he always chose – wait, Evans and Potter… partners.

"NO!!" I screamed, widening my eyes and getting up from my seat. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at me, some people giggled and whispered to each other. Slughorn stopped his monotonous recital of names and looked up at me.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Evans?" he asked, frowning. I blushed looking down at Lynn who had stopped twirling her bronze hair into a bun and was looking at me.

"No, nothing, I'm sorry," I muttered, sitting down again slowly. I glanced over at Potter's table; he was turned on his seat completely, facing me, eyes narrowed, as if trying to understand my previous outburst. I shook my head and looked away.

Way to make a scene, Evans, I thought to myself, slumping down on the seat.

Slughorn continued the monotonous recital of names after my outburst, as if nothing had happened. And then, before I knew it Lynn was out of her seat and Potter was there instead.

"Hi," I said weakly, glancing at him sideways.

He ruffled his hair and licked his lips, looking at me "Hello."

"Thank you," I added after a while, fingering the glass vase, looking everywhere but at him. He looked confused, his eyebrows pulling together, "for the flowers, I mean"

"Oh, yeah, no problem," he smiled, finally understanding what I was talking about. I sighed and straightened up, taking my pen and playing around with it.

"So, what do we have to do?" I asked, shifting on my seat uncomfortably. He was staring at me, making the silence long and awkward. He finally nodded his head towards the board.

"That potion, and then we have to make an essay on the different effects of it on the different types of people, more specifically, you and me," he blushed while saying this last part. I nodded getting up.

"I'll go get the ingredients," I muttered hurrying toward the cupboard, and taking a place behind Lynn. "I said thank you."

Lynn turned around and smiled at me, "Good. I don't know what Slughorn was thinking, putting you two together, and in a project like this!"

I scowled, "What do you mean a project like this?" I asked looking at the blackboard, "Oh my God," I added as I saw the potion written there.

"Oh my God," Lynn agreed, "I mean, one thing is putting you two together and another is putting you two together to make Amortentia," she said as she got the ingredients and shook her head.

"I'm dead," I muttered as I got the ingredients myself and turned to look at Lynn; arms full of stuff to brew the dreaded potion, "what am I going to do?"

"What about giving him a chance?" she asked, blowing a chunk of hair out of her eyes, "I'm just saying," she added as I opened my mouth.

"Lynn!" I whimpered as she started walking away.

"Good luck, Lils," she smiled over her shoulder before walking to her table with none other than Brent Moore. I glared at her for a few seconds, considering different ways to torture her for being so lucky before finally walking over to my own table, where Potter was waiting for me, a small smile on his lips.

He got up when I approached, "Let me help you with that," he said, taking more than half the things from my hands and placing them on the desk.

"Thank you," I said reluctantly, biting my bottom lip as he sat down again. I finally shook my head, and sat down myself.

"So, let's start," Potter smiled.

I wanted to go over to Slughorn and hit his head with the blackboard until he agreed to change my partner, but instead I just nodded meekly and got to work.

(A/N: Thanks for reading, and if you left a review, you would really make my day =0)


	3. I Won't Say

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this??? waits Ok, fine… sigh… I have not been, am not, and will not be JK Rowling, unless someone has an evil plan somewhere to make people switch bodies, and that means that – sadly – I don't own HP.

Chapter 2

"It was horrible! He was staring at me the whole time, and then when I asked him what the potion smelled like to him he said _you, _I was so embarrassed… and then Black came and-"

"Lily! Lily, wait! Take a deep breath and repeat yourself, slowly," Lynn said, exaggerating her mouth movements in the last word.

I whimpered, leaning against the wall and slid down. "He said the potion smelled like me."

Lynn smiled, and shook her head, "That's really cute."

"Cute?" I asked, looking up at her disbelievingly, "Please tell me I just didn't hear you say James Potter is cute?"

"No," she smiled, "I said that what he did was cute."

"Oh, come on, Lynn!!!"

She laughed, tossing her bronze hair over her shoulder, and looked at me, a teasing look in her bluish-gray eyes. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her, as she kneeled down so that she was at my same level.

"Say whatever you want to, Lils," she smiled, "but you are still holding the flowers he gave you"

I glanced down at my hands and blushed, Why was I still holding them? Why hadn't I left them on top of the desk?

Lynn laughed and walked away, leaving me staring after her with my mouth wide open.

I glanced down at the flowers again and grimaced, Why was I still holding the damn flowers? But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to just leave them on the floor – especially when the flowers where so nice, I convinced myself, no matter who had given them to me.



"Hey? Lily?" Lynn asked, nudging me slightly on the side. I looked up from the piece of parchment Lynn had just given me with all the dates for the next 3 month's Hogsmeade weekends.

"Hm?" I answered, still staring at the list with dismay.

"Did you even hear half of what I said?" she asked angrily.

That made me snap into attention and smile sheepishly, "Eh…"

Lynn sighed, "I said; maybe we can look for a dress for the winter ball."

"Oh," I said "wait… we have a winter ball?"

Lynn gave me an incredulous look, "Lily Evans, you are the Head, you ought to know about all this."

"Oh, yeah," I lied, "I remember now."

And I did sort of remember Potter telling me we had to set dates, but I had just nodded to whatever he said not really paying attention.

Lynn seemed exited, "Awesome!! So we are going to look for dresses, and then we'll go get hot chocolate and candies…"

I smiled, and shook my head laughing; it was really easy to make Lynn happy when you talked about planning trips or outings.

"…but that also means Potter will probably ask you out like 4 times a day until Hogsmeade," Lynn continued. I snapped into attention again and groaned.

"I had forgotten that," I whimpered. Just then as if to emphasize Lynn's point Potter came walking down the Great Hall toward us, smiling at me. I groaned and hung my head.

"Hey Lily!" James smiled, plopping down on the seat next to me. He paused for a second and grabbed an apple, biting into it. "So you know the next weekend we-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Lily-"

"I said no, Potter."

"I was going to tell you-"

"Potter, no."

"That we have to set the times for the rounds of the month," he finally finished, making a face. I blushed, widened my eyes and looked away.

"Oh, that" I mumbled pathetically. Potter smiled sheepishly and ruffled his hair. Lynn pretended to cough next to me.

"Yeah, so…I was wondering if you could meet me at the library after classes."

"I guess," I answered, still blushing. What the hell was wrong with me today?

"Awesome," he answered smiling as he got up.

I pursed my lips in a half smile and nodded. James flashed me a smile again as he got up to walk away. I turned to look at Lynn only to find Raven – a girl from Ravenclaw and a great friend – sitting next to her.

"Hey Ray," I smiled. She giggled.

"So, you want to go out with Potter or what?"

I widened my eyes, "Want to go out with Potter, me? What-who-where did you get that idea, Raven?" I sputtered, Lynn and Ray looked at each other and laughed. "What?!?"

"Lils, you do know that that didn't make sense at all, don't you?"

"It's not my fault!! He-you-I… I think I'm gonna just shut up now," I mumbled hanging my head pathetically. That made Raven and Lynn burst out laughing - again.

"Oh, Lils, you are in love and you don't even know it," Lynn giggled, I blushed scarlet and hid my face in my hands.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE, LYNN CARLSON!!! MUCH LESS WITH JAMES POTTER!!!"

Then I looked up after the whole Great Hall was quiet and blushed even deeper – every one was staring at me, including the Marauders. I whimpered and hid my face again mumbling god-knows-what.

"How did that song go?" Lynn asked herself taping her chin.

"What song?" I asked, not bothering to look up.

"That Hercules song… the one that girl – Megara – sings."

"Ah…I'm not in love, Lynn."

"Who ya think you're kidding, he's the earth and heaven to ya," Lynn sang winking. I rolled my eyes, and kicked her under the table, she grimaced, but kept singing "Try to keep it hidden, honey I can see right through you…"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, as annoying as she was I had to admit she was a really good singer.

"Girl ya can't conceal it, I know how you feeling and who you're thinking oo-of."

I shook my head sighing and stood up, trying to leave the Great Hall and Lynn behind me, but she got up and followed.

"Come on, Lils, at least admit he is attractive."

"Lynn…"

"Say it," she insisted poking my ribs. "You know you want to."

"Ugh…" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Say it."

"Fine!! He is!!" I shouted, then I blushed and bit my lip. Lynn smiled mischievously.

"Who is what?"

I glared at her, "I said it once, I'm not repeating it."

"Either you say it, or I'll keep singing."

"I. Hate. You." I said, frowning.

"Say it, Lils."

"I think James Potter is attractive, okay?" I practically shouted, and then I bumped into someone who was standing behind me, I turned around to say I was sorry and almost fainted. "Oh, Jesus, Potter!"

"Actually it's James, Lils but-"

"Oh my God, you heard that didn't you?" I squeaked, he made a face and scratched the back of his neck.

"I uh-"

"Oh my God, oh my God…" I mumbled again and then sprinted off as fast as I could, knowing full well James was staring at my back intently.

(A/N: Thanks for reading, and if you left a review you would make my day!! No, seriously it makes me feel incredible XD BTW the I won't say song is not mine. Thanks again, and I promise to update soon this time =0)


	4. Accidentally

Disclaimer: Me = NOT JK Rowling, ok? Moving on.

Chapter 3

I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled at the scarf Lynn made me wear and then re-arranged my hair sighing. I'm not sure who I was expecting to see in Hogsmeade, this was supposed to be a girls-day – only Lynn and me, but my stomach was feeling as if I had millions of butterflies flying around.

It had been two weeks since the 'Potter-incident'. Two weeks in which he had completely ignored me – except to give me a glass of apple-blossom everyday. Two weeks in which I had been painfully aware of what James did or didn't do.

I sighed, shook my head, and left the room to catch up with Lynn.

****

"This is the _perfect _dress," Lynn smiled from the other side of the changing-room door, and then an olive green dress came to levitate in front of me.

"But I like the one I'm wearing right now," I whined.

"Well you don't show me anything – so how should I know?"

I sighed, I was wearing a cream-colored dress with thick straps that made an 'X' on the back. It was form hugging up until the waist where it fell with a loose skirt to my knees. It also had a brown ribbon at the waist, marking the change between the torso and the skirt of the dress. I was wearing my black chucks, but if you ignored the shoes, the dress was perfect.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the changing room. I expected Lynn to squeal or shout – or at least scold me – but I didn't expect her to be completely silent. I winced looking at Lynn – she had her mouth open and her hands were together as if she was about to pray.

"Oh my God!! Lily!! You look gorgeous!!" She squealed, finally snapping out her apparent trance. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"So, can I buy this one?"

"Not yet. Try the green one, plee-eease?" she whined, making puppy eyes.

I gave her a death glare, waved my wand (which had been comfortably held in the space that was left in between my chucks and my ankle) and I instantly changed the cream dress for the green one and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit it was also really pretty, it had sort of an ancient greek style, falling off one shoulder and hugging my frame, there was a little trail of sparkling something a grayish-silver color along the edges.

"Oh damn," I muttered.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"I like both!!" I whimpered, changing the dress over and over again. Lynn watched both dresses critically and finally her eyes brightened.

"I know!"

I gave her a blank look, "What?"

"Just wait here," and then she sprinted off. I raised and eyebrow and went inside the changing room to sit on the floor.

*****

"Oh, Lily, come out, come out, where ever you are!" I heard Lynn chanting after a few minutes.

"What if I don't wear a dress at all?"

"Like, you would go in underwear?" she asked, I could practically imagine her look of complete horror.

"No, I meant going in jeans – or a skirt," I muttered opening the door, I was wearing the cream colored dress again.

"Wow," someone said – someone who was definitely not Lynn. I looked up and covered my mouth.

"James…" I breathed and turned to hide inside the changing room, but Lynn grabbed my arm and made me turn around.

"Hi, Lils," he said in a half-voice, with a look that I couldn't quite understand.

"Hello."

"Okay!" Lynn clapped, giving me a sheepish smile when she noticed my death-glare, "So this is option number one, James. What do you think?"

"She looks beautiful," he smiled looking at Lynn briefly and then back at me.

"And this is option two!" she giggled waving her wand and suddenly I had no dress – I was literally standing in my underwear in front of a cute guy I could like. Wait, Evans, this is Potter you are talking about! Oh, this is so messed up.

"Lynn!" I cried, crossing my arms in front of me. "And you, stop looking at me!!" I added looking at James.

He blushed tomato red and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Well, I thought as Lynn waved her hand again making the green dress appear, at least I was wearing nice underwear today. It would've been extremely embarrassing to have James seeing me in something – wait! What the hell was wrong with me today? Did it even matter that it was James who saw me instead of someone else? No, actually, I'm glad it was James because… Ugh! Lily! Stop thinking!

"Yeah I think I like the cream colored one better too," I heard Lynn saying when I snapped back to Earth.

"Yeah."

"Great," Lynn smiled taking the dress, "I'm gonna go pay and then I'll meet you two at the Three Broomsticks. You don't mind staying with her, do you James?" she asked, James shook his head – hands in his pockets.

"But," I started.

"Don't worry, Lils, you'll pay me back later, go change," and then she sprinted off.

James turned to look at me and made a face. I kind-of-smiled, and then went into the changing room, to change the muggle way – I didn't wan't any more accidents happening. When I was finished I placed my hand on the doorknob and hoped he wasn't still there when I opened it – but, of course – he was.

"Hey," he smiled standing up. "You ready?"

I nodded, hands in my pockets and gaze on the floor.

"Listen, about earlier. I'm really sorry – I didn't mean to look but it caught my surprise and -," he trailed off. "I'm just really sorry."

I looked at him and had to laugh at the look of utter embarrassment in his face, "It's okay, don't worry."

He smiled and offered me his arm, I shook my head, crossed my arms over my chest, and started walking.

"So, Three Broomsticks, huh?" he asked after a while. I made a face – scrunching up my nose. He gave me a look. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it there, it's too noisy," I shrugged as we left the store.

We walked silently for a while until James looked up and touched my shoulder lightly.

"How about I show you the best coffee shop in town?" he asked.

"James, I already told you-"

"Not a date, as friends," he said quickly. "Please, I know you're going to like it."

I looked at him thoughtfully. "Okay, fine," I agreed, James smiled. "But! If you try something funny – anything – I'll never _ever _talk to you again."

He laughed, "Okay, promise."

"Good," I muttered taking a step, and then I was on the floor. I guess I'd slipped with all the snow and ice on the ground.

"Lily! Are you okay?" James asked walking over towards me. I looked at him giggling.

"Yeah – ha, ha – I just slipped," I laughed, he shook his head smiling and offered me his hand. Without thinking, I took it, still laughing.

"Silly," he chuckled as he pulled me to my feet, There was a few minutes of awkward silence since we ended standing nose to nose, our lips almost touching. James was the first to back away and clear his throat. "Come on, it's freezing out here."

(A/N: Aww!! Isn't James the cutest?!? XD I love him!! Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you left a review you would really make my day. Oh! Also! I would like to thank my friends who give me ideas for the story. If you are reading this, I love you guys!! =0)


	5. Too Wrong To Be Right

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no ser* JK Rowling, got it? Good =0)

*Verb 'to be' in Spanish (this would be I am not JK Rowling)

"This is beautiful, James," I smiled when we stopped in front of a gingerbread-house-like coffee shop. I looked over at James and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it. It has the best hot-chocolate and cookies you've ever tasted."

"Chocolate chip cookies?"

He gave me a weird look, and then laughed, offering me his hand as we reached a small flight of wooden stairs covered with ice. I took it gratefully and smiled at him automatically, he looked surprised – but smiled back.

_This is messed up, _I thought, as I had to grip his arm to keep from falling on an ice-covered step.

"I hate ice," I sighed, shaking my head – and then I fell down, bringing James with me.

"That much is obvious," he agreed laughing, rolling off me. He chuckled; making me giggle, and then we both started laughing at the silliness of the situation.

After a few minutes I managed to stand up and offered James a hand, he took it with a mischievous look and a grin. I looked at him through narrowed eyes and then shrieked as I discovered his joke, he'd placed a freezing charm on his hand – and now my hand was turning blue, while he was laughing like a maniac. I quickly stopped his spell and then made a snowball hit him – straight in the face.

That made him stop laughing and take his wand out. I widened my eyes and managed to take a few steps back before a huge amount of snow fell on top of me and knocked me to the ground.

I took it all off me with a wave of my wand, and added more with another wave. Then I made it fall on top of Potter who ended up looking like a snowman. I giggled and materialized a carrot on top of his nose. That made him laugh too – he shook at the snow, shaking his head like a wet dog and started chasing me.

I squealed and sprinted off in the other direction. This was so clichéd; I though as James caught me by the waist and dragged me back to the door of the coffee shop, taking my hand to pull me inside. The small shop was even prettier on the inside, it had a fireplace in the back and six tables so separated from each together and arranged in such a way that it look like small living rooms.

"Mom!!" James shouted – still holding my hand, I considered pulling away but decided against it, marveling at the puzzle-like fit of our hands. "Mom, it's me! There's someone I want you to meet."

A few minutes later a short, plump woman with curly dark brown hair, and James' hazel-green eyes stuck her head out of the kitchen. She had a kind smile, and smile wrinkles around her mouth and eyes and was drying her hands in a towel.

"Hi, James! Honey, I hadn't seen you in a while!!" she smiled hugging him, James laughed hugging his mother back – she barely reached up to her shoulder.

"Hey mom."

"You are all wet! What happened to you?" she asked wide-eyed, looking him over. "Oh, James, you were playing on the snow again, weren't you?" and then she noticed me. "And who is this?"

James smiled, taking my hand again and smiling brightly. I looked at him confused – he looked so proud. "This is Lily Evans."

"Lily!" Mrs. Potter said giving me a bear hug, "James talks about you all the time, hon. It's good to be finally meeting you.

"It's good to meet you too," I smiled when she let me go.

"So, James, will you be having hot chocolate today?"

"Two mugs, mom, if you don't mind."

"'Course not, you seat down, while I go fix it," she smiled. She was about to go when she turned around again, waved her hand and then we were both dry.

James smiled at her, and then pulled me to the seats in front of the fireplace.

"Your mom is so nice," I said as I curled up in one of the two couches. James sat down in the other couch, smiling.

"Really?" he asked, "Most of the girls I go out with freak out when they meet her."

"Most of the girls," I said, "So you go out with a lot of girls?"

He made a face, "Not really, I used to… but-"

"But?"

"Nothing," he shrugged.

I looked around and looking for a conversational topic, "Do you come here a lot?"

"Everyday."

"Sure you do."

"Twice or once a week," he admitted laughing, just as his mom came to leave on the table two cups of chocolate and a plate full of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Thanks mom," James muttered as his mom left, not taking his gaze off me.

I looked down, my cheeks a bright red and took a few sips of my drink. I smiled a little, when I thought about the irony of being in a sort-of-date with James Potter and be actually enjoying myself.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked after we'd been silent for a few minutes. I looked up again.

"Nothing."

"Interesting," James nodded; fixing his gaze on mine again – it was something he seemed to like doing.

I looked down again and coughed awkwardly. James was a really nice guy and right now I felt awful for being so mean to him. I glanced up and had to glance back down again when I saw the way he was still looking at me.

"So…?" he asked, after the silence had gotten awkward.

"So…?" I echoed tracing circles with my finger on the table.

James cleared his throat. "Have you thought how we are going to decorate the Great Hall?"

"What?" I asked, my head snapping up, "We have to decorate it?"

"Yeah, McGonagall told us yesterday," James said giving me a weird look.

"Oh," I frowned. "Right."

"And-" he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, "we um… we have to have the first dance."

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "Great."

James made a face, "Yeah…"

I nodded taking a sip and looking and looking at my hands.

"Do you um…"

I looked up at him after he'd been silent for a while. He was staring at the cookies as if that way he could find the secret of life.

"Do I?" I pried, raising an eyebrow.

"This is not pulling a move, ok? I'm simply curious," he said, raising a hand in front of him. Then he started twirling his mug absentmindedly with the same hand.

I waited for him to say something and then raised an eyebrow when he was silent again.

"James?"

He looked up at me, startled, "What?"

"Eh…you were going to ask me something…" I pointed out awkwardly.

"Right…" he nodded, and then looked up at me smirking.

"James! Stop stalling!"

He laughed. "Fine. Do you have a date for the ball?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Me either," he said and then put a whole cookie in his mouth.

"Oh."

He nodded, and then eyed my mug – which was almost empty. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I nodded, placing my napkin on the table.

He stood up and offered me a hand, I considered it a second and took it, he gave me a smile and I blushed, not sure why.

"Did you like it?" he asked once we were outside.

"I could come here everyday. It seems like a wonderful place to read."

He looked at me sideways and smiled, "I can bring you whenever you want,' and then he widened his eyes. "I'm not trying anything, Lils!"

I laughed and shook my head. "It's okay."

He gave me a weird look and then smiled slightly as if to himself.

****

"James-ie boy! Lily-kins!" Sirius said in the same tone a worried mother would use, giving us each a hug when we met them – halfway to the Three Broomsticks. "We have been searching for you. I've been so worried about you, Lily, he didn't do anything to you, did he? If he did-"

"Cut it off, Sirius," James half-laughed, half-said after Sirius had been bear-hugging me for about a minute.

Sirius laughed and let me go, I looked over at James gratefully and he smiled, and then I shuffled over to Lynn. She looked at me knowingly and winked. I blushed furiously.

"So, I think, Lils, and I are going to go now." Lynn said pulling me towards the castle.

"Oh come on, Lynn, don't ruin all our fun," Sirius said placing an arm around hers and Remus' shoulders and led them away, leaving James and me behind.

"I'm sorry about that, they are kind of crazy but-" he apologized looking over at where his friends where now dancing a nearby tree (Lynn included).

"They are all great friends," I smiled, dismissing it. He smiled down at me and our eyes locked for a few seconds. I looked down blushing and then back up at him again. "Thanks, James, I had a great time, but I really have to go."

"Anytime, Li-" he started and then stopped short when I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He blushed furiously and looked at me wide eyed. I smiled and then ran over to Lynn taking her arm to walk back towards the castle.

(A/N: I love this chapter!!! But I love the next chapter even more, so if you want to read it you should review!!! LOL. Thx for reading! =0)


	6. James Issues

Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Nope, I'm still not JK Rowling.

I'd kissed James Potter. _I'd _kissed him, without giving it a second thought. I'm not sure of why I did it. You couldn't become friends with someone you'd hated for four years over a day – much less start liking them. So, whyhad I kissed him?

If Lynn where here, this is how our conversation would go:

"Oh, come on, Lils. Admit it, you never hated him. You were just too scared to give him a chance and that is why you started 'hating' him," she would say, with a self-satisfied smirk.

I was sure to get angry and shout/say some stupidity back at her, for example: "I wasn't scared. I have never been even close to like an arrogant, self-centered, pig like him."

Oh, how fake that statement sounded, even as I told it to myself. Lynn would've given an exasperated sigh at this and make some witty remark, like:

"Yet, you kissed him today."

No having a conversation with Lynn wouldn't go well. I would just end up frustrated and more confused than before. I already was – just talking to 'Imaginary-Lynn'.

Maybe I could owl my mom; and tell her about my dilemma. Of course! Sending a letter was easy; all I had to do was write it. But then, I could just imagine her reply:

_Lily,_

_Honey! You've fallen in love! That's so sweet! Is he good looking? Well, I'm sure he is if __**you **__fell for him. You should invite him over for dinner during the winter break; after all, it's only three weeks away. We'll talk all about it when you get home. _

_Love, _

_Mom. _

No, that wouldn't go well either – maybe it would be even worse because my mom was a little over-enthusiastic when it came to the subject. I remember her sitting me down after my first year at Hogwarts and telling her all about the crushes I'd had during the year. I hadn't known what to say, so I'd made up some far-fetched stories. Ok, owling my mom was definitely out of the question.

Maybe I could go ask someone else, one of James' friends, for example: Sirius. Although, now that I thought about it: maybe talking to him wasn't such a good idea after all.

Me: Hi, Sirius, I wanted to talk to you about James.

Sirius: (while giving me a bear-hug) Why, Lily-flower? Did he hurt you? Because if he did, I'm going to kill him!

Me: (sighing) Never mind.

Talking to Sirius wasn't a good idea. Maybe Remus, but then maybe he would be too understanding and maybe I didn't want to understand things myself.

Remus: Have you considered that maybe, Lily, the one who is making things difficult, is you?

Me: What do you mean?

Remus: Well, James liked you – really liked you – from day one, and for some reason you decided it was all a joke.

Me: …

Remus was not even an option to start with. And Peter, well Peter was just weird.

Me: Peter, do you think it's weird that I am maybe – probably, but just a little, falling for James?

Peter: (blinking) Eh…

Me: Ok… (Backs away slowly and runs for life)

I leaned back on my bed, sighing. Then I realized something – all those conversations – they'd been with me; and yet I'd kept saying I liked Potter over and over again.

I sighed again and walked toward the common room. I'd already lost my sleep. I'd might as well ramble to myself in front of the fire. I tiptoed down the stairs quietly and then curled up in one of the couches, hugging my knees to my chest. I couldn't be falling for James. He was a complete jerk, who acted like a fool half of the time and was surprisingly fun to be around.

No! Lily! Stop thinking! You're going to give yourself a headache.

How can thinking that someone is cute give you a headache? Ugh, never mind, I've got issues…

(A/N: This is just like a fill-in chapter so you'll understand Lily's behavior in the next chapters a bit more… you can skip it if you want… it's not like it makes any difference in the story. But if you read…please leave a review!!! It really makes my day! I promise the next chapter is the cutest one… =0)


	7. Everytime

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing =0)

I woke to the sound of someone whispering my name and shaking my shoulder slightly. I blinked a few times and then scowled as I saw James' face two inches away from mine. He had a hand on my shoulder, and was looking at me - concerned.

"J-James?" I asked, once I found my voice again. He took his hand off my shoulder and straightened up a little and that was when I realized he wasn't wearing shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here and found you," he shrugged as if it was a normal, everyday happening.

I nodded, still too drowsy with sleep to be able to form and intelligent sentence. I sat up and blushed slightly when I realized what I was wearing – a white nightgown that reached up to my knees and green socks – and that Potter seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at me. I couldn't say I wasn't doing the same thing myself though, because James Potter shirtless was quite a sight. (A/N: I win the bet!! If you don't get this, ignore it – it's just I being crazy with one of my friends.)

I patted the empty space next to me and, after a short pause; James came to sit there.

"What time is it?" I asked, suppressing a yawn

James looked at the window, "I'd say it's about 1 or 2 am."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go to sleep?" he asked, eyeing me sideways.

"I'm not tired anymore. What about you?"

He flashed me a grin as if he thought my question was a bit silly. "No."

"Ok." I sighed, fixing my gaze on the fire.

"Wanna go for a ride?" James asked suddenly, breaking the silence. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"A ride?"

"Yeah, you know… on a broom."

"Potter, it's 2 am and you want to go flying?"

"Yeah."

"Even though you don't have a shirt and I don't have a sweater."

"You forget who you are talking to, Lils," he laughed, giving his wand a small wave. "Those are only small set backs." Suddenly, I was wearing a sweater and James was wearing a shirt, he also had his broom and a large smirk on his face.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then quickly closed it again when no words came out. James' smirk became even more pronounced.

"Any more buts?" he asked. I'm sure that if he had smiled a bit more, his would've broken.

"No," I gulped.

"Great," he smiled, opening the door to the balcony and stepping outside. He looked at me once his broom was flying in front of him. "Hop on."

"What?"

"I'll sit behind you," he assured me after seeing my panicked expression.

So, I sat down and held on as if my life depended on it. James' hopped on behind me, grabbing a hold of my waist with an arm and holding the broom with the other.

"You ready?"

"No…"

"Great! So, let's go!" he laughed and then he jumped – and just like that we were in mid air.

I squeaked, squeezing my eyes shut and leaning back as far as I could, pressing against James' chest. He chuckled and tightened his hold on me a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked. We were so close I could feel his breath on my neck. I shook my head sideways; he chuckled softly again. "Open you eyes, Lil"

I did exactly as told me – more due to surprise than anything else. "How did you know?"

"What?" he asked his tone light.

"That I was-"

"Closing your eyes?" he interrupted. I nodded and I could feel his shrug. "You do that when you're scared – or nervous."

Again I was at loss of words, _how did he know? _

"Um…" he said awkwardly. "I have a … uh… a bad habit of watching you." He sounded embarrassed.

"Potter…? Why are you answering my thoughts?"

He was quiet for a second as if thinking his answer over, and I hated not being able to see his face (that was something I thought I'd never say). "Lily, you said out loud."

God, I'm going mad. "Oh."

"It's late, don't worry."

Then we were silent. I dared to release my hold on the broom a little, resting my head on James' shoulder – it felt weirdly right, being this close to him – so, I didn't move.

"You know, Lil? You should try looking down, it's also a great view."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, then, I'll be sure we're going to fall down."

He laughed at this, "Like I would let you fall, Evans. Look down."

"No."

"Well…" he said. "I can always make you."

"How?" I started, the question turning into a scream as he tilted the broom forward, sending us – in an almost straight line down. "STOP! JAMES! PLEASE! I LOOKED, I SWEAR!"

He laughed, good-naturedly, and then we were flying upward again – and back toward the castle.

****

"Don't you just love flying?" James laughed, once we were back in the common room, sitting on the floor – in front of the fire.

"Not really. Let's just say, anything involving heights isn't really my thing."

"Then why did you agree to come?"

"Well," I started, looking at him sideways. "It's not like you gave me that much of an option."

He grimaced, "I wouldn't have made you if you told me you were scared of heights." He ruffled his hair. "I feel horrible now."

"Don't. I'm not _scared _of heights." I countered. "I just don't like them."

He scoffed, and I could feel the weight of his glance on me for a few seconds.

"I shouldn't have made you," he said guiltily. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"It's not like I didn't enjoy it, though."

He gave me a long look, and then smiled. A smile, not the smirk I was used to seeing on his face.

"Well then, I'm glad," he declared. Then he went back to staring at the fire.

I tilted my head slightly, looking at him. "You are…"

James turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised expectantly. "I am?"

"Not as bad as I thought," I said finally.

"You aren't as I thought you were either."

I looked at him, "How was that?"

"Well," he smirked, taking my hand and playing around with my fingers. "I was starting to think you were anti-social."

"Anti-social?" I complained, throwing a cushion at him. He caught it, laughing.

"Don't worry, though. I don't think that anymore."

"You are impossible, Potter."

"That I am," he laughed.

I shook my head, giggling. I was suddenly aware of my hand, still on James' but I didn't make a move to pull away. Maybe I was falling for him after all - no, that isn't possible Lillian, get a grip!!

"Tell me," he said, breaking the silence a few minutes later. "Why is this so easy?"

"What?"

"Being with you?"

I looked at him, and then down. "Maybe, because I stopped being an ass."

He laughed, "No, Lils, You were never an ass, but… whatever changed I'm glad it did. I like being with you."

I smiled up at him, and then yawned, sleep finally taking over as the sun began to rise. I laughed. "Yes. This is when I needed to feel sleepy."

James smirked at me. "Of course." Then he sighed. "I should go take a bath anyway."

"Why?"

"I have quidditch practice."

"Oh."

"Yep," he nodded and then he stood up. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know," he laughed, and then swooped down to kiss my forehead.

I turned to look at him as he ran up the stairs, almost tripping, and then closing the door behind him.

(A/N: Thanks so much for reading! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me – seriously I do a little crazy dance when I see them LOL – so please, please, please leave a review! I would really appreciate it!! =0)


	8. Fallen

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm not Harry Potter and I don't own JK Rowling… wait… that didn't sound right…hm…

"Morning, Lils," James greeted, sittind down next to me and taking a bagel.

"Hey." I smiled. "You left this on the library yesterday," I added, handing him an old-looking parchment.

"Thanks," he squeaked, taking it his eyes widening slightly."

"It doesn't look like much, but I figured maybe you needed it for something."

He nodded, buttering his bagel, trying to take importance off the subject. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to say something when I was interrupted by Lynn.

"Black! Take your hands off me!"

Sirius laughed. "I was only giving you a hug. Some say my hugs are lucky."

"Stop being such a womanizer, Padfoot." Remus laughed, while Lynn rolled her eyes in disgust.

"It's not my fault I look so handsome in my quidditch robes," Sirius protested, winking at a group of nearby Hufflepuffs who swooned and giggled.

James snorted as he looked at him and stood up. "Enough, Padfoot." Sirius grinned up at him innocently. "Okay, Gryffindor, come on!" Then he winked down at me and smiled. "I'll see you at them game."

Then he walked out of the Great Hall, the rest of the team following behind him.

*****

A while later we sat down on the bleachers. Lynn and Remus were on either side of me, and Peter was sitting behind us as there was no place left where we were. Finally after a few minutes the crowd started cheering, mostly for Gryffindor, as the game started.

"And they're out!!" The announcer shouted happily, I grinned slightly, I could practically imagine him bouncing on his seat. "Nash! Jackson! Cross! Hampton! Matthews! Black! And Potter!"

They circled the pitch waving as they passed the Gryffindor area. After the Slytherins had done the same, they went down to shake hands.

"Let's have a clean game guys." Madam Hooch asked, almost pleadingly, before opening the box.

"The balls are released and the game begins!" Mr. Announcer shouted happily.

*****

"Cross passes to Jackson, and it goes back to Cross – WATCH OUT POTTER THAT WAS CLOSE! – the ball goes to Nash who scores! 40 to 10 Gryffindor!"

Cross high-fived Nash before going back for the ball. Suddenly I was James plummeting down in a mad dve and my stomach tied into itself. The Slytherin seeker went down after him – hot on his heels. As they got closer to the ground, with apparently no intention to stop, I raised my hands to my mouth trying to keep myself from screaming. And then as suddenly as he had gone down, James pelted up again. The Slytherin couldn't pull out in time and slammed into the ground.

"What the hell was that?" I half-screamed, half-asked a few seconds later once I'd found my voice again.

"The Wronski Feint," Remus explained chuckling lightly. "It's James favorite move."

"Well, it'd dangerous! One day he won't be able to pull up in time and he'll crash!! And then where will he be? Dead that's where!!"

Remus laughed, shaking his head. "He's been doing that for as long as I can remember, Lils. He'll be fine."

Lynn eyed me, amusement in her eyes. "Why do you care anyway?"

I blushed furiously, "I don't!" I muttered turning my attention back to the game.

A few minutes later, it seemed that James had seen the snitch for real and he flew toward it, the Slytherin tried to follow but James caught the snitch before he could make it even halfway there.

"James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

I watched as James held the snitch in his hand and flew toward us. Once he was close enough, he showed me the snitch and winked. I smiled and started clapping before I saw both bludgers aiming directly toward him.

"James! Watch out!" I screamed, standing up, my heart in my throat. But by the time he heard me and realized what I was talking about the bludgers had both slammed into him, making him fall of his broom.

*****

I woke up a few hours later to the feeling of someone twirling my hair around their fingers. I was surprised for a bit when I opened my eyes and saw I was definitely not in my room. And then I remembered – I was at the infirmary, and the person who was playing with my hair most be James. I turned around, blinking slightly and smiled at him. He had small cuts on his cheeks, and according to Pomfrey 4 broken ribs, a broken arm and a sprained ankle – but he looked much better now than he had a few hours earlier. For some reason, Madam Pomfrey hadn't told us, she couldn't heal him for another 12 hours, which meant he would be staying over night.

"Welcome back." I muttered stretching slightly. He smiled.

"Why are you here?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"NO! No!" he said, moving forward suddenly and falling back to the pillow wincing. "I was just asking."

I shrugged. "I told Sirius I would stay here while he ate something. He wouldn't leave otherwise."

"Thanks." I looked up at him for a few seconds, enough time to smile and then looked back down at my hands.

"Yeah." Then after a few minutes of awkward silence, I added: "I'm glad you're okay, I was worried."

I heard him chuckle, "Was it that bad?"

"Well… it looked bad. Sirius was freaking out."

"Oh."

"Madam Pomfrey said you probably would be out of here by tomorrow afternoon," I said, trying to keep the awkward silence away.

"Good. I'm already bored."

I glanced up at him and gulped when our eyes met. Then we were interrupted by Sirius who had just entered the infirmary.

"PRONGS! YOU ARE ALIVE!"

I heard Remus and Peter chuckling behind him as Sirius walked toward James' bed.

"You had me worried, you idiot! So you think it's fun seeing you best friend falling off his broom? No, it isn't! This is the last time you do this, James Potter, do you understand!?!?" Sirius scolded him, hands on his hips.

We all looked at each other silently for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing – Sirus included.

"You know, Sirius?" Peter chuckled once we had calmed down. "You would make a great mother. Like, the hysteric type."

Sirius laughed, bowing theatrically, before turning to look at James.

"Seriously mate. Don't do that again."

James shook his head, eyes closed, as if he was trying not to laugh. Then he nodded.

"I won't. Don't worry."

"Good. Now… what are we going to do for the-" Sirius started, and then turned to look at me. "Lils… would you mind leaving?"

I blushed furiously and jumped out of the chair, grabbing my bag.

"It's okay. She can stay." James said, reaching out to grab my hand with his good arm.

I pulled my hand away, and smiled at him slightly.

"I told Lynn I would help her with her Charms project. I'll bring dinner for you afterwards or something."

James made a face, and glared at Sirius. "See you later, Lil."

I waved, self-consciously, before walking outside, trying not to trip over my own feet.

(A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that I took so long to post, but I had this huge writers block… but it's posted now!! Now, this goes to certain people who say I'm Lily – that's not true -.- That done. Please leave a review!! =0)


	9. Idealistic Mess

Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own this – sadly.

"Is it okay there, Lily?" Derek Nash asked landing next to me. I glanced towards the ceiling of the Great Hall were we'd just finished hanging the ornaments.

"Perfect. Thanks for the help." I smiled at him as he adjusted his robes.

"Don't worry about it," he said, his tone too casual – forced. He was turning around to walk away, but then he stopped as if he'd just considered something. "Hey, Lils? Do you… did James… who are you going with to the ball?"

"No one," I mutter. Then I think of James asking me out and I blush.

"Oh," Derek said, obviously embarrassed. "I thought James would ask you out."

_Yeah_, I say to myself. _I thought so too. _But apart from the time when he had asked me if I was going with someone at his mom's café – he hadn't said anything. Not that I had wanted him to, I mean, I barely knew the guy – much less like him, and no, the –

"Lily? So would you like to go with me? As friends of course." There was a nervous look in his eyes when he added this, as if expecting someone to curse him if he'd said it was a date. Maybe, someone would… but, not even James could-. I shook my head, fixing my gaze on Derek as I re-organized my thoughts. "Sure." I smiled. "See you later."

He smiled. I waved a little as he walked out of the Great Hall. I looked after him for a few seconds, before bending down to pick up the cardboard box and walked out of the Great Hall myself.

I was already halfway toward the Head's common room when I felt someone taking the box from my hands. I jumped startled, and turned around, only to find James holding the box and smiling at me.

"Need some help?" he asked, smirking devilishly. I gulped, as I felt my knees turn to jelly.

I held my arms out for him to give me the box, trying to look stern. "You shouldn't be carrying stuff, you just got out of the infirmary."

"Not really. I've been out for a few hours, but I was flying. Wouldn't want to lose my skills." He winked, and I let myself smile a little.

"That would be a tragedy." I rolled my eyes. "Now give me the box."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman." He opened the door, gesturing for me to go inside.

"Sure." I giggled, shaking my head slightly. "Please give me the box, Mr. Gentleman."

He looked at me for a few seconds, calculative. "Fine. On one condition, though."

"What condition?" I asked lightly, not really paying attention as I folded my robe over the back of the couch.

He gulped. "A kiss."

I looked at him, my heart in my throat, hoping he was kidding, but judging from his eyes – he wasn't. "Are you serious?" I squeaked after a while.

"No, I'm James. Thought you knew me Lils." But even as he said it with a smile and a nonchalant tone - I could tell it was all an act.

I looked at him for a few seconds and took a deep breath, feeling queasy. "What if I don't do it?"

James took a sharp breath. "Then I would keep your box." He sounded nervous, and disappointed.

"Fine," I growled, glaring at him with all my might. Then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly, for just a few seconds. I'd pulled away before he could move – my lips tingling.

James' breathing was quick and a slight blush had settled in his cheeks. Finally, after we'd both been frozen for a few seconds he found the nerve to speak and his usual smile settled on his lips. "Don't I get another one?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows lightly. I half-glared, half-giggled and he chuckled lightly. "Just kidding, Lils. Here."

"Thanks," I said picking up the box and running up to my rooms.

___________________________

"Where are you going?" I asked a few minutes later as James snuck down from his room – broom in hand. He turned to look at me guiltily and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was going to… I wanted to go flying," he admitted, looking at his feet – like a little boy who'd just been caught stealing candy.

I raised my other eyebrow. "James, you just got out of the infirmary."

He looked at me for a few seconds, tilting his head sideways slightly. Then he sighed, defeated, and shuffled to sit on the couch next to me.

"What are you reading?" he asked, trying to get a conversation going as he gestured toward the book in my lap.

I looked at him dumbly for a few seconds, scowling slightly, trying to figure out what he was up to. "Little Women."

"Is it good?" He seemed genuinely interested and I had to suppress a laugh.

"You should read it."

He made a face. "I don't read."

"Well, you should." I smiled, shoving the book into his hands. He looked down at it, raising his eyebrows slightly. There were a few minutes of silence before James spoke up again.

"Hey, Lil, about the ball, I was wondering-?"

I felt my throat tighten as I glanced up at him and saw his eyes. "What about it?" Even though I tried not to, my voice came out sounding careful.

"You know how you said you didn't have a date? Well, I was thinking – I don't have a date either, so I thought maybe you could go with – um – me?" His voice was hoarse. When he finally looked up to meet my gaze, I couldn't help myself, I winced. He noticed this and looked sad. "You already have a date, don't you? Of course, I should've known. I mean, you're pretty and funny and well-" He cleared his throat. "Who with?"

I suddenly felt guilty, as if I'd just done something I should be horribly ashamed of. "Derek… Nash. He was helping me with the decorations, and he… he asked."

"Nash…huh?" he asked. His expression hardened for a few seconds. "He's a good guy."

"Um… yeah." I said awkwardly, biting my bottom lip.

I twisted my hands in my lap, looking anywhere but at him. I shouldn't feel guilty, I mean we weren't even going out and it had been his fault for not asking me first. And, besides Derek was a nice guy and he was also good looking, which was a plus but he didn't have James' – No! Wait! Lily! What are you thinking? You _don't _like James - you just barely became friends. Even though he is nice, and funny, and a complete gentleman and has an amazing smile and eyes you could get lost in – it can't be. Because I _do not _like James Potter, okay? I, Lily Evans, could never ever like a prat with amazing eyes like him.

"Lily?" James asked after I'd been lost in my own thoughts for a while, waving his hand in front of me with a worried expression.

"Hm?" My eyes flicked to his face, and he smiled – apparently amused.

"I said: If I'd asked you first, would you've gone with me?"

I felt the blush rising up to the roots of my hair, and my eyes widening. "I – uh.." I coughed, trying to get my normal voice back, because, what I'd just said came out as a squeak. "Maybe."

The smiled that followed my answer was brilliant. It was just a smile, yet it'd made my knees turn to jelly, and my heart beat twice as fast. Wait, forget, I ever said that. James' smile doesn't make me feel like this.

"Well, maybe is good." He squeezed my shoulder before going upstairs to his room again.

I just sat there, dumbfounded for a few seconds, before I went upstairs to my room myself.

(A/N: 40+ reviews! Wow guys! Thanks so much! Thanks for reading!!!)


	10. Slytherin Green

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: One would think that by this point you guys would understand Harry Potter is not mine.

(A/N: Sorry I took so long =0)

* * *

"Wake up! You going to sleep all day?" Someone asked shouting and pounding on my door. I groaned, sitting up on my bed and rubbed my eyes, glaring at the door.

"Lily! LILY! LILY!"

"Quit!" I muttered, "Sirius!"

"You can't sleep all day!" Sirius said.

There were more laughs and I instantly recognized the rest of the Marauders. I pulled the covers back, stumbling my way back into reality. "It's Saturday!" I shouted, walking toward the door. "I don't have to wake up." I glared at him as I opened the door, but I didn't have time to do much of anything else as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me out to the Common Room, ignoring James' cries for him to stop (Thank Merlin, I'd decided to sleep with decent pajamas the night before.)

Once he'd thrown me onto the couch his face grew almost instantly serious as he sat on the couch next to me.

"Lily, please be kind enough as to tell that idiot over there," He paused, pointing at James and rolling his eyes as he waved at me sheepishly, "that there is absolutely no way in Earth that you will agree to go to Hogsmeade with him today, when you have _me_ as an option."

I blinked, looking from Sirius, to James (who was glaring at his friend), to Remus (who seemed to have limited himself to stand there, looking bored), to Peter (who didn't seem to really know where he was.) Finally, notice the eloquence of my statement here, please, I'd never felt so smart before, I said:

"What?"

James let out a laugh as Sirius sighed. "Sirius says that you'll obviously want to go out with him rather than me because he is 'handsomer'," James explained finally, giving me an ashamed smile and pushing his hair away from his face.

"Exactly!" Sirius shouted, standing up as if James had just come up with a potion that would cure cancer. I looked from one to the other, eyebrows knotted together and feet pulled under me, not quite sure what to make out of the situation. "So, Lil, who would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me or with James? You have to go, either with me, or him,"

"James," I said, almost instantly, and then felt my face turn red as all the Marauders turned to stare at me, wide-eyed. "What?" I asked, pretending not to know why they were looking at me like that, even if I could feel my heart in my throat – I'd just agreed to go on a date with James 'Bloody' Potter, what was the world coming to?

"Did you just say that…?" Sirius asked pointing from himself to James to me, his mouth hanging open so wide I was afraid his jaw might fall off any second (a possibility you didn't discard when it was Sirius Black you were talking about.) "Do you really prefer to go with him?"

"Yeah…." I answered carefully. Sirius nodded, wiping under his eyes and pretending to sob.

"Fine, fine. I get it. James, you got the girl this time," he said, pretending to be miserable, and then he was standing up, laughing again, as he herded the other two Marauders out of the room, leaving James and me looking at each other awkwardly.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked when the silence had turned almost unbearable.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, I mean, I totally understand because Sirius kinda pressed you into doing it. And, well, I know you probably don't want to and-" he rambled, rising his arms and then letting them fall again wordlessly. I laughed, tossing one of the pillows next to me at him and standing up. He stopped talking almost instantly and looked at me as if he couldn't be sure I'd done it.

"You owe me a cup of coffee, remember?" I asked, tapping his nose with my index finger before I disappeared into my room. I smiled when I heard him jumping around the Common Room.

* * *

"Have you ever gone to Zonko's?" James asked as we walked out of Honeydukes a few hours later, each licking our own sugar quill. I shook my head, rolling my eyes at him and laughing.

"No."

He chuckled, shoving me slightly. "Of course, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes would never go to a prank store." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes again at his immaturity.

"Actually… I don't even know where it is," I admitted after we'd been walking silently for a while. James raised and eyebrow at me.

"Well, Evans, that is a crime I can't let you commit!" And then, almost as if to himself: "Not knowing where Zonko's is, seriously…"

I giggled softly as he took my hand and turned around, his expression almost serious as we marched down street after street of Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Lils," he said turning to look back at me. "How about we play a game while we get there?"

"What kind of game?" He noticed the suspiciousness in my voice and grinned down at me, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"I ask you a question, and for each answer you give me, you can ask me a question."

"Fine," I said - after all, I was already in Hogsmeade with him, it couldn't get any weirder than that.

"Cool! I start!" And his excitement almost reminded me of a little kid. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." I looked down at my feet for a few seconds and then back up at him. "When I was little, I wouldn't let my mom buy anything that wasn't blue for me to wear. And so, I had blue dresses and blue ribbons and blue socks…" I laughed, biting my lip and looking up at him embarrassedly. He just smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet.

"That's cute."

I blushed. "She still buys blue stuff for me. Like, on Christmas and stuff – her gift is always something blue." James smiled down at me, and for some reason my stomach gave a little flutter. "What's _your _favorite color?"

"Green. I … uh …" He cleared his throat, ruffling his hair again. "It used to be red, because it was like Gryffindor, and it sounded important to say that my favorite color was red. And then," He cleared his throat obviously embarrassed, "well, then green came along."

"Hm," I pretended to think this over for a minute, and then turned to smile at him. "Of course! _Green_ like Slytherin!" He chuckled, shaking his head and taking my hand as we stopped in front of a colorful store. James opened the door for me and winked.

"Welcome to Zonko's, Evans." He was quiet for a few seconds as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. I stood there, amazed at the amount of stuff on the shelves (and on the floor, and the ceiling, and the windows, and flying around us) I guess I could kind of understand why people like James and his friends liked it so much. "You have to at least buy something, you know?"

"Really?" I asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at him with a wicked smile and he blanched.

"I do hope, though, that you won't use it against me." There was a pause, and then he snuck an arm around my shoulders and pulled me toward one of the shelves. "I would recommend…"

And I couldn't help but wonder at the weirdness of it all: I was with James Potter, at Hogsmeade, picking out pranking instruments… and I was enjoying myself.

* * *

(A/N: I apologize for taking so long again… this story was kind of dead… not dead really, just forgotten XP but it's back on track now and I promise the next update won't take THAT long. Also, for everyone who has me on alert and/or on favorites… please, please leave a review: a simple smiley will do and it really makes me want to write faster=0)


End file.
